The present invention relates to fencing and more particularly to substantially tamper proof juvenile inmate security fencing.
1. Field of the Invention
Security fencing usually comprises steel posts secured in the surface of the earth in equally spaced aligned relation. Both the post and the wire mesh are usually galvanized steel or formed with a protective coating to minimize oxidation of the wire and fastening members securing the wire mesh to the posts. A further problem with security fencing concerns inmates gaining access to the fastener securing the wire mesh to the posts as at corner intersections of the fence. Thus, allowing inmates to work the wire mesh loose or at least separate a portion of it from the posts and escape through such openings. This invention, it is believed, overcomes this problem by forming a substantially tamper proof wire fence structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,257, issued Nov. 29, 1989 to Bracken for Security Fencing. The subject matter of his patent is particularly directed toward the posts which hold the fence fabric and utilizes a two-piece post, with a base post inserted into the surface of the earth. The fencing is then attached and an outer or second portion of the post is fitted over the base portion to prevent inmates from gaining access to terminal ends of fencing and loosening it from the posts. Nine examples are given of this fence and post arrangement.
Other patents related to security fencing are generally directed toward recreation play areas or sporting events, such as batting cages, and also to animal or bird enclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,034 issued Feb. 11, 1988 to H. Bingham, Jr. discloses a Recreational Enclosure and D. Whitler, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 322,067, issued Dec. 7, 1965 for Baseball Batting Cage are examples of the further state of-the-art. Each of these patents disclose a fence wall and top enclosure for the purposes identified by the title of the respective patent.